Artificial
by Danie Alleen
Summary: - x - Artificial: Produzido por arte ou indústria do homem e não por causas naturais. Ele era artificial, e seu destino estava traçado. -x - Presente para Viiq -x - Uchihacest -x -
1. Chapter 1

**- Artificial –**

-

_- __O destino é uma questão de escolha –_

_-_

**- o - O - o -**

_O menino de cabelos negros inspecionava cada milímetro do seu cativeiro, tentando achar alguma brecha que lhe mostrasse a luz da saída. Tudo estava tão silencioso que a única coisa que podia ser ouvida era seus passos apressados sobre o soalho. Suas mãos tremiam devido ao espancamento, enquanto tateava as paredes e moveis, mas tudo era em vão. Aparentemente o homem que o seqüestrara tinha pensado em tudo._

_Então, estrondos foram ouvidos no andar superior, indicando que seu seqüestrador estava voltando, e seu tempo de busca acabara. _

_A aflição tomou conta do seu ser, dificultando a respiração. Lágrimas saiam incontrolavelmente de seus olhos... Será que nunca mais veria seu irmão?_

_Com esse pensamento, nutriu a lucidez em sua mente, tentando manter a calma, para que não percebessem a recente agitação na sua tentativa de fuga e não ser severamente castigado. Todavia, o nocivo destino ainda não achava suficiente o que padecera nas mãos do maníaco, e antes de chegar à cadeira, a porta do seu cativeiro foi aberta, e ele pode visualizar a imagem do seu raptor:_

_Um homem alto - de cabelos negros e logos, com a pele muito pálida e aparência aristocrata - era emoldurado pela porta, olhando o jovem garoto com superioridade._

– _Não creio... Tentou escapar, Sasuke-kun? – Disse o homem com uma falsa voz infantil, esbanjando sarcasmo._

_Sasuke recuou até topar na parede, os hematomas recentes em seu corpo latejavam, e sua vertigem aumentou, fazendo-o deslizar até chegar ao chão._

– _Por favor, não me machuque mais – O jovem choramingou, devido aos danos que já sofrera – Por favor... Só quero ir pra casa!_

_O adulto riu com desdém, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, num gesto pueril:_

– _Sinto desapontar-lhe... mas você não vai voltar para casa, Sasuke-kun – O moreno aproximou-se lentamente do garoto, vendo que o mesmo tremia de medo e deliciava-se com isso._

_O menor se encolhia pelo medo e a dor dos recentes ferimentos, e desejava fervorosamente que a morte lhe chegasse rapidamente._

– _Por favor, pare, pare com isso! – Implorava o Uchiha, colocando os braços na frente do rosto, em um movimento tolo, para sua proteção. _

_A risada de desprezo do mais velho ecoou pelos ouvidos do Uchiha:_

– _Acha mesmo que vai se livrar de mim, Sasuke-kun? – e sussurrou em seu ouvido, colocando as mãos na garganta do mais jovem._

_Sasuke arqueou o pescoço, tentando respirar. Colocou suas mãos por cima da do mais velho, tentando tirar os dedos dele de seu pescoço. Tentativa inútil, já estava fraco e a cada respirar, era como se fosse o último. _

_Então, o homem, torceu o pescoço do Sasuke, matando-o imediatamente, mas era apenas mais uma de suas inúmeras vitimas. Não era a primeira, nem seria a última. E... o que poderia dar errado?_

_Matava adolescentes há quase 10 anos, era seu vício. Nunca nada nem ninguém conseguiu juntar provas contra si. Seus crimes eram perfeitos e sem vestígios, dando as vitimas uma morte sem sangue derramado. O que ele não esperava, era que logo aquele garoto que jazia no chão do seu porão, fosse mudar isso em sua vida drasticamente, mesmo depois de morto._

**- o - O - o -**

A delegacia da cidade nunca foi muito movimentada: Na pequena vila de Konoha, poucos crimes eram cometidos anualmente, e em sua maioria, eram apenas pequenos furtos feitos por jovens delinqüentes que não possuíam casa ou familiares. Mas dessa vez, a história era outra.

O rumor ia de leste a oeste rapidamente, espalhando que um corpo adolescente tinha sido encontrado na fechada floresta da cidade.

"Ele apresentava vários hematomas em seu corpo, deve ter tido uma morte sofrível", diziam os moradores.

Todos pareciam se importar com o garoto morto e estavam chocados com o acontecimento, mas ninguém estava em uma situação pior que a do irmão da vitima: Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi era investigador criminal, e um dos melhores. Órfão, estava passando as férias com seu irmão mais novo, Uchiha Sasuke, na pacata cidade de Konoha. Tudo tinha sido planejado cuidadosamente, com meses de antecedência. Sasuke sempre teve vontade de conhecer a cidade onde os pais moraram na juventude, e Itachi o levou. Passagens de volta já tinham sido compradas, infelizmente a do mais jovem nunca seria usada.

- Flash Back –

_As poucas árvores dançavam em perfeito sincronismo, devido ao suave sopro do vento. Infelizmente, poucas pessoas sabiam apreciar a beleza da natureza. Preferiam morar naquela floresta de concreto, onde homens eram feras no atual mundo capitalista. As feras passavam rapidamente pelas ruas cinza, carregando suas maletas e andando como robôs, programados apenas pro trabalho._

_Mas mesmo naquela cidade movida ao dinheiro e tecnologia, existia uma praça, que era o refúgio de muitos. Crianças brincavam alegremente no pequeno parque; adolescentes passavam em seus skates, disputando quem era o melhor; Mães conversavam, cada qual elogiando sua criança; E dois irmãos planejavam uma viagem, sentados em mais um dos bancos da praça:_

_- Aniki, vamos mesmo para Konoha? – perguntava o mais novo, de aparentes quinze anos e negros olhos._

_- Sim, sim, otouto – Respondeu-lhe o mais velho, com um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios – Finalmente você vai conhecer a cidade do papai e da mamãe._

_O menino tentou conter sua agitação, sem êxito. Desejava essa viagem desde os cinco anos, e agora ela seria feita. _

_- Agora, iremos arrumar nossas malas... Vai ser bom deixar esse centro tecnológico e conhecer novos ares – O mais velho disse, levantando-se do banco._

_- Correto, aniki – Concordou o menor, com um sorriso no rosto._

- Fim de Flash Back –

Itachi socou o volante do carro, saído momentaneamente da estrada. Sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas, e ele mal conseguia enxergar a estrada. Resolveu obedecer a prudência, e estacionou o carro no acostamento.

Como, - Pelos céus – como ele poderia ter deixado seu irmão sozinho?

Estiveram juntos sempre, _sempre_, e justamente quando não estão, uma catástrofe dessa acontece.

Oh, a culpa, a maldita culpa, estava tomando completamente o seu ser para si. Momentos que não voltariam; Acontecimentos não registrados; Frases não ditas... frases não ditas.

Qual a última vez que tinha lhe dito 'eu te amo'? Itachi se esforçava para lembrar, mas o vão permanecia em sua mente, sufocando-o, matando-o.

Itachi bateu a cabeça no volante, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas – com a dor da perda, da saudade – desciam pelo seu rosto, deixando o rastro que logo sumiria – e a dor? Ia junto com o rastro? Não, não ia.

Voltou a colocar o carro na estrada, em direção a cena do crime. Recebera a notícia de imediato – uma das vantagens de trabalhar como investigador – e mal pôde acreditar.

O crime ocorreu em um lugar bem afastado do centro, totalmente conveniente para um assassinato. Pelo que ouviu dizer, aquela área era já conhecida pelas tais mortes, mas o culpado nunca tinha sido encontrado.

**- o - O - o -**

O lugar era realmente sombrio. O caminho era sinuoso, e árvores gigantescas beiravam a estrada. Um vento fraco soprava as folhas, que faziam as árvores dançarem solenemente, ao ritmo de uma música fúnebre.

Depois da última curva, Itachi pôde finalmente ver a cena do crime: Várias viaturas estavam no acostamento, enquanto policias e outros homens andavam pelo local. Faixas de isolamentos foram colocadas para afastar os curiosos – que não eram muitos, devido a distancia do ocorrido - e o cheiro de morte era notório no ar.

Então, Itachi viu algo que fez todo o ar abandonar seus pulmões: Um corpo coberto por um plástico branco. Apenas uma mão ensangüentada saindo do plástico era visível.

Itachi respirou fundo e passou pelo cordão de isolamento, se aproximando do corpo.

Cada passo parecia uma eternidade. As coisas ao redor giravam, vozes eram ouvidas, mas Itachi não conseguia entender o que eles diziam. Então, uma mão pousou abruptamente em cima de seu ombro esquerdo.

O Uchiha olhou para o dano da mão, e encarou dois olhos azuis: Uzumaki Minato, seu colega de profissão, estava ao seu lado.

– Itachi... – começou o loiro – Sei que é difícil, mas creio que seria melhor para você não ver o corpo.

O mais jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente:

– A culpa é minha, eu o abandonei – disse, com a voz embargada – Preciso... preciso vê-lo...

Itachi disse aquilo desnorteadamente, ainda não tinha aceitado a idéia da morte de seu jovem irmão... não podia aceitar nunca mais vê-lo.

– E... e acharam o culpado? – perguntou, olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis do outro.

Minato hesitou um pouco, até que respondeu:

– Infelizmente, não temos nenhuma pista. – falou com pesar – O assassino é realmente inteligente, acho difícil capturarmos.

Itachi olhou atônito para Minato.

– Não existe isso de 'difícil'... Vamos achá-lo – ele aproximou o rosto do de Minato, ficando a centímetros de encostar no rosto do mesmo – E quando encontrarmos, vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Isso é uma promessa.

Após sentenciar, Itachi andou até o corpo de seu irmão.

Abaixou-se, até ficar sentado sobre os calcanhares, e levantou o plástico branco levemente.

Não estava preparado para aquela imagem.

Não estava.

Itachi colocou as costas da mão direita na boca, enquanto encarava a imagem de seu irmão, sem vida, deitado na grama:

Sua pele estava mais pálida que o comum; seus lábios adquiriram a coloração azulada; seus cabelos estavam sem vida, sem brilho; e sua pele... sua pele, fria como gelo.

Então, por um instante, sua expressão teve uma leve alteração. Itachi olhou para os lados, e tirou um pequeno lenço branco do bolso. Olhou novamente para Sasuke, e acariciou seus cabelos negros, puxando um dos fios. Colocou o fio negro no pequeno lenço, e voltou a guardá-lo.

O que ia fazer não era algo legal – duvidava que, mesmo na época em que estavam, a bioética iria aprovar aquilo –, seus colegas não aceitariam, nem seria um negócio sem vitimas. Mas com vitimas pelas quais poucas lágrimas seriam derramadas.

Iria achar o culpado, e ele pagaria com sua própria vida.

- TBC –

**N/A: **Finalmente, _finalmente, _postei o primeiro capítulo da sua fanfic, Viiq 3 Peço sinceras desculpas pela merda de capítulo – e pelo atraso para o mesmo – mas eu juro que tentei. Você sabe como sou, e, bem, tentarei fazer algo melhor pro capítulo dois.

Então... cof cof, o que será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? O que Itachi quis fazer tirando um fio de cabelo do Sasuke? E, o que diabos a bioética tem a ver com essa história? _[/sevocêprestaatençãoembiologiavaisaber_

Marida, provavelmente te deixei em choque nesse primeiro capítulo, mas... confia em mim.

Amo-te, Viiq, nunca esqueça que é muito importante pra mim.

Com carinho,

Danie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:  
- ** Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, teríamos Uchihacest do começo ao fim do mangá, e Sasuke seria o uke supremo do Itachi, falei.  
- Possuiu dark lemon, yaoi (homem x homem), coelhinhos fofinhos ensangüentados, infanticídio, cientistas malucos, drogas, sexo e rock n' roll.  
- Reviews ou uma cova bem profunda para você.  
- Esse capítulo não foi betado.

- o – O – o -

Itachi pensava em todas as coisas que faria com que ele agradecesse por estar no ano de 2090. A primeira que surgia em sua mente era o avanço da medicina, pois graças à isso ele podia fazer algo em relação ao seu irmão.

O Uchiha encontrava-se defronte à uma clinica, localizada num beco da Konoha Clássica. Ele achava um crime que aquele tipo de prédio estivesse num lugar histórico, pois a sua tentativa de deixar o passado era notória.

A fachada ela reluzente em prateado, com portas deslizantes e um arco. Parecia mais a entrada de uma nave espacial que qualquer outra coisa. Nenhuma pessoa com pleno controle de suas faculdades mentais iria querer ser atendida naquele tipo de clinica, tanto pela sua infra-estruturara 'inovadora', sua localização em um beco sujo e por ser claramente um lugar que praticava atos ilícitos.

Não, não é esse tipo de ato ilícito que você está pensando. Nada de tráfico de armas, drogas ou prostituição de menores. Nada tão dramático.

A clínica apenas fazia algo que a bioética julgava crime: Clones humanos.

Por que clonagem humana era um crime? Não era porque o clone adquiria a mesma personalidade, físico e lembranças do original. Muito menos porque a diversidade humana seria perdida. Era puramente pelo fato do clone sobreviver por pouco tempo, e isso era julgado como desumano.

Itachi não estava se importando muito com o futuro daquele ser que iria criar, então passou pelos portões de Star Wars¹ decidido.

Aparentemente, todos os recursos da clinica foram utilizados na fachada, esquecendo-se que existia um interior decadente.

As paredes cinza estavam com manchas marrons muito suspeitas, e era possível imaginar ratos entrando e saindo por aquela quantidade de buracos no rodapé. O lugar encontrava-se completamente vazio, e as pegadas de Itachi no chão empoeirado confirmavam a conjetura que ninguém saia – ou entrava – naquele lugar há muito tempo.

Em vez de agir como uma pessoa sã e recuar, Itachi prosseguiu até a mesinha da recepção, que estava com as duas pernas dianteiras quebradas – fazendo com que permanecesse inclinada -, e tocou uma pequena campainha que se mantinha pendurava debilmente na superfície.

Ao pressionar o botão, o barulho estridente de unhas arranhando um quadro negro foi emitido, fazendo o Uchiha se arrepender momentaneamente de ter pressionado o botão.

Não podia negar que ficou levemente decepcionado por não receber resposta imediata.

- Alguém...? – Perguntou Itachi, num sussurro, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para ver mais além do saguão.

Então, Itachi escutou o barulho de uma arma sendo destravada, e o metal frio do cano encostar-se a sua nuca. Ele engoliu em seco, quando escutou a voz fria como o gelo.

- Vai se arrepender por ter vindo aqui.

E Itachi percebeu que era o fim.

- o – O – o –

_**Star Wars**_ ¹: É o título de uma _space opera_ americana que foi transformada em uma série de seis filmes de científica escritos por George Lucas.

- o – O – o –

**N/A: **Uou, demorei, mas saiu.

Eu estava aqui, pensando em como minha vida é medíocre e se resume a coisas nerds, quando resolvi escrever. Sim, eu resolvo continuar algo no nada, ok? u_u

Espero que gostem, e até a próxima. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:****  
****-**Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, o nome com certeza não seria Naruto. Seria algo bem mais idiota, refletindo minha incapacidade de criar nomes decentes.  
- Possuiu dark lemon, yaoi (homem x homem), coelhinhos fofinhos ensangüentados, infanticídio, cientistas malucos, drogas, sexo e rock n' roll.  
- Reviews ou que você morra com um galho de pinheiro cravado no seu peito, quando for montar a árvore de natal, e afogue-se na poça de seu próprio sangue.  
- Esse capítulo não foi betado.

- o – O – o –

Então, o velho clichê do suor frio, batimentos cardíacos acelerados e gole em seco, era, de fato, verdade. Itachi podia sentir cada um desses sintomas na pele, como se seu coração tivesse o objetivo de bater todas as vezes que a vida lhe permitira, naquele curto espaço de tempo.

Ouviu a voz do desconhecido ordenar:

- Erga as mãos e vire-se lentamente. – Ele pressionava o cano da arma com mais força na nuca de Itachi.

O Uchiha resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos com aquele ato totalmente desnecessário, e fez o ordenado. Virou-se para observar o homem, sentindo seu sangue encher-se de adrenalina.

Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Sentiu uma leve decepção.

Uma silhueta franzina segurava uma arma, que parecia ter o dobro de peso do mesmo.

- Você é um idiota, agente. – Foi tudo que ele disse.

Era um cientista, do tipo bem cientista. Tinha uma altura peculiarmente cientista, um cabelo grisalho e bagunçado peculiarmente cientista, óculos de aros grossos peculiarmente cientista, um jaleco branco peculiarmente cientista, um sorriso insano peculiarmente cientista, uma pele pálida peculiarmente cientista¹, e seus dentes eram extremamente brancos, do tipo que pertence aqueles apresentadores de propagadas sobre cremes dentais.

Itachi olhava para o cientista, ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada.

O cientista olhava de volta.

- Sei que estão tentando me prender, mas vocês não vão conseguir! – Ele balançava a arma de forma ameaçadora, para um cientista.

Itachi fez o típico movimento com as mãos de "acalme-se, eu posso explicar" para o cientista peculiarmente cientista.

- Acho que temos um engano aqui. – Sua voz saiu baixa e compreensiva, como se falasse com alguém possuidor de problemas mentais.

O cientista peculiarmente cientista ergueu a sobrancelha, imitando Itachi.

- Você não é um agente do governo tentando me incriminar por cerca de duzentas acusações que não procedem, tirando algumas? – Ele coçou os cabelos grisalhos com o cano da arma, tirando o Uchiha da mira.

Itachi respirou aliviado por se ver livre daquele cano negro nem um pouco amigável.

- Não, não. Sou apenas um cliente.

Então, o cientista peculiarmente cientista substituiu seu sorriso macabro por um doce e contente.

- Oh, um cliente! – Ele falava de forma frenética, fazendo Itachi estranhar um pouco sua nova forma de ser. – Há quanto tempo não vejo sua espécie por aqui!

Ele jogou a arma para cima, que virou pó num instante, e bateu as pernas no ar. Itachi não entendeu como aquilo foi feito, e achou melhor continuar sem entender.

- O que fazes no meu humilde laboratório?

A última palavra pronunciada pelo cientista libertou Itachi de seu estado atual, levando-o de volta a realidade e ao seu intuito. O Uchiha espanou o pó inexistente do seu terno.

- Quero fazer uma encomenda.

Itachi ergueu a cabeça para falar com o excêntrico homem, mas viu apenas um vazio no lugar onde outrora ele se encontrava. Procurou-o pela sala, até se deparar com o homem tentando arrumar as pernas da mesa, e organizando uns papeis.

- Sim, sim, que tipo de encomenda? – Questionou o cientista, enquanto pingava uma gota de não-sei-o-quê na mesa, fazendo com que a mesma parecesse nova instantaneamente.

Itachi resolveu parar de tentar entender o que acontecia naquele lugar, e continuou:

- Fiquei sabendo que você é um dos cientistas que não está ligando para as normas da ciência... – Itachi apressou-se a continuar, quando percebeu a boca do cientista abrir em protesto. – E é exatamente alguém assim que eu procuro.

O homem parou com um dos braços segurando o frasco, e a boca entreaberta. Dois segundos depois ele estreitou os olhos, e aproximou-se de Itachi com um dedo apontando de forma acusadora.

- Tem certeza que não é um agente federal?

Itachi revirou os olhos.

- Não, tenho certeza que não sou.

O cientista bufou, mexendo no frasco de maneira desinteressada.

- O que quer encomendar?

Itachi respirou fundo, concentrando-se no seu próximo movimento. Era realmente difícil dizer algo como aquilo, mas ele não sabia ao certo o por quê disso.

- Quero um clone.

O reflexo na lente dos óculos do cientista impediu Itachi de visualizar seus olhos momentaneamente, algo que irritava o Uchiha.

Ele sempre achara que, para ter uma conversa plena, você deveria olhar nos olhos do ouvinte, ou não passaria a confiança necessária, nem saberia como o outro reagiu.

Logo o cientista balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar algum pensamento aleatório que passou por sua mente perturbada. Ele arrumou o aro dos óculos, que estava deslizando por seu nariz, e perguntou.

- Eu passarei isso para meu sócio... – Ele falava de forma rápida e robótica. Itachi estranhou a drástica mudança de humor que passava por aquele homem, e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com a novidade.

- Seu assistente? – Ele questionou. – Mas eu quero contratar os seus serviços.

- Sinto muito, não trabalho mais na área de clonagem. – Disse ele, dando de ombros. – Se quiser, encaminho o material genético para o Kabuto, e ele faz o clone que você quer.

Itachi conseguiu esconder que estava apreensivo. A idéia de mais pessoas sabendo daquilo não lhe era nada convidativa. No fim, deu-se por vencido.

Ele colocou a mão dentro do paletó, tirando um pequeno lenço branco, que continha fios do cabelo de seu falecido irmão.

- Isso é suficiente?

O cientista fez uma cara de desaprovação, pegando o lenço e analisando os fios.

- Acho que conseguimos fazer um milagre com isso aqui.

Itachi assentiu.

- Em quanto tempo eu consigo que o clone fique pronto?

O homem de jaleco já havia guardado o lenço, e escrevia algo em um papel. Ele informou:

- Encaminharei isso para Kabuto, e lhe darei o endereço dele.

Após dizer isso, colocou o papel no bolso de Itachi.

- A questão do tempo ele que te informará. – O cientista caminhou até o Uchiha, empurrando-o na direção da porta. – Se me der licença, preciso trabalhar.

Itachi foi empurrado sem cerimônias até a saída, mas não protestou. Finalmente, seu plano estava começando.

**N/A: **Ok, não demorei tanto quanto da última vez, né?

FINALMENTE vou consegui fazer o que estava planejando para essa fanfic. E sim, eu demorei três capítulos para dar introdução a história, posso?

Enfim, acho que vocês já podem perceber o rumo que essa fanfic vai tomar, e o verdadeiro intuito do Itachi e tudo mais.

**Mandem reviews e façam alguém feliz. 3**


End file.
